Malédiction
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic Loveless, ça faisait longtemps!Ritsuka est seul sur un banc et là...Chapitre 3 enfin en ligne! Oui oui vous ne rêvez pas lol Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Malédiction

**Couple** : Sôbi / Ritsuka.

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur !

**Note de l'auteur**: Et oui on y croyait plus, je me remets à l'écriture de fics, je me remets petit à petit à refaire des choses que j'aime, je gagne mon combat contre la maladie.

Encore une fois, ça ne sera pas une histoire joyeuse, vous commencez à me connaitre, j'aime bien maltraiter nos beaux bishos hihi.

Place à la lecture maintenant, on se retrouve à la fin de ce ptit chapitre.

**Malédiction**

**Chapitre 1 **

Un jeune homme était allongé ou plutôt recroquevillé sur un banc…la queue et les oreilles basses tel un petit chat apeuré. Son visage était anormalement blanc, quasi livide. Un liquide pourpre coulait de son corps et s'échouait par terre. CLAP CLAP, les gouttes tombaient inlassablement, inéluctablement. La vie s'échappait de son enveloppe charnelle.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit avec difficulté et une voix murmura: « Je l'ai bien mérité, je rends les gens que j'aime malheureux, je les blesse sans arrêt…Je leur fais du mal…Loveless, le mal aimé, on n'échappe pas à son destin… »

Le jeune garçon se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang et avant de fermer les yeux il dit: « Je n'ai qu'un regret, être venu au monde, jamais je n'aurais dû naitre… JAMAIS… »

Ritsuka se mit à passer une de ses mains sur les nombreuses blessures qui parsemaient son corps; chaque toucher, chaque effleurement le faisait atrocement souffrir. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux déjà bien rougis. Le ciel pleurait aussi comme s'il partageait la souffrance de Loveless…Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'horizon, les images des dernières heures semblaient danser dans les nuages noires….

Quelques heures avant

Ritsuka était bâillonné et prisonnier d'un cordage serré et solide.

Une voix chargée de colère et de rage le sermonna: « Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu jamais ? Où étais-tu ? »

Le premier coup le frappa de plein fouet lui laissant une trace rouge.

Ritsuka était saisi d'effroi, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une fureur pareille… On lui agrippa les épaules et on le secoua violemment…

Les yeux du jeune garçon était livides, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait….

« Je t'ai tout donné Ritsuka, tout, tu me déçois tellement…tellement… »

Loveless vola contre le mur, le choc l'assomma…Il n'essayait même plus de se défendre…. « Il a fallu que tu t'en mêles.. Je te déteste…Je te déteste », répétait la voix.

Alors que le jeune garçon tentait de rouvrir les yeux, quelque chose de froid entra dans corps, un objet tranchant qui le tétanisa sur place…

Retour au banc

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ce traitement ? Je ne comprends pas…

A suivre…

Alors avez-vous trouvé quelle personne maltraite Ritsuka ?

Votre avis sur ce nouveau début de fic assez court comme à mon habitude.. Les prochains chapitres seront sans doute plus loin, prenez ce chapitre comme une introduction…

J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite…

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre de la fanfic** : Malédiction

**Chapitre **: 2

**Genre **: Angst, aventure

**Diclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, veuillez m'en excuser mais ces derniers mois ont été durs et j'ai eu peu de temps pour l'écriture. J'ai commencé l'écriture du chapitre 3, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs et un grand merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! Ca motive un max.

**Note **: ai shiteru signifie « je t'aime »

**Malédiction**

**Chapitre 2 **

La nuit était tombée....Alors que Ritsuka était sur le banc toujours mal en point...une silhouette s'approchait...

_.Je t'ai retrouvé Ritsuka, cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas m'échapper... _Un premier coup s'abbatit sur le jeune le réveillant en sursaut...

Lles coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sans qu'il ne puisse les éviter, la personne qu'il affrontait avait une force terrifiante, force qui lui venait de sa haine, de son désir de vengeance.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? » répétait la voix. « Tu peux être certain que jamais personne ne t'aimera. »

Ritsuka était abasourdi, il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi une telle haine ? Il n'avait pas dû agir comme il fallait, il avait fait des bêtises. Toujours des reproches, encore et toujours pour des choses parfois si futiles. Il espérait toujours qu'on l'aime, qu'on soit fier de lui, qu'on lui dise ces mots : « Je tiens à toi Ritsuka, je suis là, je t'aime. » La seule personne qui ne lui ait jamais dit ces paroles…..le haïssait aussi ….

« Sôbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, hurla le jeune garçon, je ne comprends pas…. POURQUOI TU ME DIS TOUTES CES CHOSES ????? » Il ajouta : » Je sais je ne t'ai pas écouté mais je devais savoir ce que les sept lunes complotent, quels sont leurs projets, j'ai tellement de questions sans réponse….Je t'ai demandé mainte et mainte fois de répondre à mes interrogations mais tu es resté de marbre. »

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur le visage de l'ancien ami du plus jeune. Oui car maintenant, on pouvait le dire ; Sôbi n'était plus celui que Ritsuka avait connu, ce blond si attentionné qui lui murmurait des mots tendres. Malgré ce que prétendait Ritsuka, cela lui faisait plaisir … Ces mots que sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit. Au moins, il comptait pour quelqu'un, grâce à Sôbi, il était devenu quelqu'un. Il s'était ouvert aux autres, il avait ressenti des sentiments merveilleux comme la joie, le bonheur d'avoir des amis.

Comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Il avait peur, peur de cet être qui lui était si souvent venu en aide. Là il ne semblait ne plus être lui-même. Ses yeux étaient devenus menaçants, inquiétants, un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Ritskua déclara : « tu es devenu fou !!! » Ce dernier ria d'une façon inquiétante et il ajouta : Mon pauvre Ritsuka, je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est ma vraie nature… »

Le plus jeune ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, le Sôbi qu'il connaissait lui souriait sans arrêt en lui disant : « ai shiteru » d'une manière si douce et tendre.

Cet individu était hostile ; la froideur et le mépris animaient ses gestes et ses paroles. Peut-être était-il possédé ? Mais comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Milles questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Loveless mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder dans ses réflexions car les poings de Sôbi avaient repris du service. Il réussit à esquiver un coup puis l'autre mais la fatigue et les blessures qu'il avait reçues auparavant l'handicapaient.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une idée lui vint, il s'approcha du blond comme il pouvait, lui prit la main et lui susurra : « ai shiteru, ai shiteru Sôbi », il espérait que ces paroles fassent réagir son ami …ce dernier cligna des yeux quelques instants comme s'il venait de saisir le sens des mots prononcés. Pendant un bref moment, son regard s'adoucit puis l'être froid et sans pitié reprit le contrôle. Une gifle s'abattit sur la joue de Ritsuka, le coup avait été porté avec une telle violence que le jeune garçon se retrouva projeté à quelques mètres du banc. Sa tête saignait, il ne bougeait plus, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience…

Le blond s'approcha de lui, le souleva et l'emmena avec lui.

Quelques heures plus tard….

TOC TOC

Yuiko frappait à la porte de son ami avec précipitation et cria : « Yayoi, ouvre-moi, c'est urgent !!! »

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et un jeune garçon se planta devant son amie : « Me voici Yuiko, comme je suis content de te voir, tu viens passer la soirée avec moi ? » Dans l'esprit de Yayoi, les images se mettaient en place, il allait être seule avec son amie hihi et allait pouvoir la séduire. Un sourire béa éclairait son visage. Mais son rêve s'arrêta brutalement quand Yuiko expliqua pourquoi elle était venue…

« Ritsuka est en danger, il faut aller le secourir » Le sourira se transforma en une moue. Encore ce Rtisuka… Toujours lui…Le garçon se résigna et lui demanda : « qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer mais allons à l'intérieur », Yuiko n'était pas tranquille, l'avait-on vu tout à l'heure ? Peut-être la recherchait-on pour la faire taire ? Elle frissonnait et tremblait un peu. Son ami s'aperçut de son mal-être et lui pressa le bras affectueusement : « viens assieds toi sur le canapé et raconte-moi. »

« Alors que je sortais de la bibliothèque il y a un peu près deux heures, j'ai aperçu Sôbi sur le trottoir d'en face, il tenait Ritsuka dans ses bras, il semblait blessé… Alors que je l'allais l'appeler pour lui demander ce qui se passait, un homme menaçant s'est avancé vers Sôbi, ils ont parlé pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me suis cachée derrière une poubelle et je les ai observé. Sôbi ne semblait pas comme d'habitude, il était agité et l'homme avec qui il parlait semblait peut fréquentable. Grâce au vent j'ai pu saisir quelques brides de leur conversation, ils parlaient d'emmener le butin dans un endroit nomme « Luna »… Voilà je n'en sais pas plus, les deux hommes sont repartis et ont disparu au coin de la rue. J'ai eu beau chercher, on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient volatilisé…

Il faut absolument qu'on trouve cet endroit coûte que coûte, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à l'ami de Ristuka mais… »

Yayoi semblait sceptique et déclara : « humm, mais où peut bien se trouver cet endroit ??? Je ne vois pas du tout où cela pourrait se situer. »

Yuiko semblait tout aussi dépitée que lui, elle avait les larmes aux yeux : « moi non plus mais nous devons trouver…sinon…on ne reverra jamais notre ami….. »

Yayoi réfléchit quelques instants puis dit : « j'ai trouvé. »

A suivre…

Des révélations dans ce chapitre… Certains lecteurs avaient découvert l'identité de la personne qui martyrisait Ritsuka…Et oui c'est ce cher Sôbi… pour savoir pourquoi, il faudra attendre quelques chapitres.

Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long mais je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres longs lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre de la fanfic** : Malédiction

**Chapitre **: 3

**Genre **: Angst, aventure

**Diclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur.

**Note de l'auteur** : Non, non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic! Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre après une très très longue absence…Je suis désolée de cette interminable attente...en espérant que vous êtes encore là!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

« Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Yayoi.

- Quelle est-elle ? demanda Yuiko, intriguée.

- Nous allons aller chez Ritsuka chercher des éléments qui pourraient nous conduire à Sôbi.

- Oui mais comment va-t-on entrer ? Je ne pense pas que la mère de Ritsuka soit encline à nous recevoir à cette heure tardive.

- Mais qui t'as dit que nous allions entrer par la porte » …fit son ami, les yeux empli de malice.

Les deux amis se mirent en route pour la demeure de leur ami disparu.

Yayoi se planta devant la maison.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Yuiko.

- On va emprunter les voies aériennes, Ritsuka laisse toujours sa porte fenêtre entrouverte, il suffit juste de passer par cette issue. »

Yayoi commença l'ascension, Yuiko la rejoignit mais avec plus de difficulté, d'ailleurs, elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises mais heureusement son chevalier servant était là. Il la rattrapa. Yuiko se sentait bizarre, Yayoi la tenait contre sa poitrine, elle se sentait bien, un étrange sentiment l'envahissait. Elle se sentait, protégé, en sécurité… Après toutes les émotions de cette journée, elle craquait un peu et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Dis Yayoi, tu crois qu'on va retrouver Ritsuka ? J'ai si peur qu'on ne le retrouve pas à temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'est perdu, il faut y croire, allez ! Et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider à chercher. Allons-y ! »

Les deux amis étaient maintenant dans la chambre de Ritsuka. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils fouillèrent les armoires, les tiroirs…Yuiko trouva des photos que Ritsuka avait prises dernièrement :Ritsuka et Sôbi au parc, Ritsuka et Sôbi à la mer…Ritsuka et Sôbi au parc d'attraction…elle espérait trouver un lieu dont le nom était Luna mais ce fut un échec…

Yayoi frappa les mains de rage sur le bureau. Il ajouta : « Ce n'est pas possible enfin ! Il ne s'est pas volatilisé. »

Yayoi décida d'aller regarder l'ordinateur, qui sait peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose…Et la chance sembla enfin leur sourire. C'était une vidéo prise par Ritsuka, d'ailleurs il y en avait plusieurs, une pour chaque jour. Yayoi en visionna une et se rendit compte qu'elle était une sorte de journal intime. En effet, Ritsuka se filmait et se confiait. Il y mentionnait les événements antérieurs, les personnes qu'il avait rencontrés et exprimait ses sentiments.

Yayoi décidait de regarder les dernières vidéos et il découvrit quelque chose qui confirma ce que Yuiko avait vu quelques heures auparavant.

**Jeudi 18 avril 2010** :

Sôbi est très bizarre ces derniers jours, il semble distant. Il rentre chaque jour blessé et se plaint de migraines très fortes. Hier soir, il a même été violent, il m'a repoussé brutalement alors que je voulais le soigner…

Je me suis senti rejeté une nouvelle fois…Je n'ai plus rien dit durant de longues minutes puis Sôbi se mit à murmurer ces mots étranges :

_La malédiction de la lune  
Du fond d'un rêve froid  
Je veux t'emmener  
Dans un endroit lointain  
Jusqu'à ce lieu où nous pourrons croire en l'amour._

Alors qu'il a prononçait ces mots, il s'est mis à pleurer…en silence, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues…Pourquoi avait-il dit ses paroles qui semblaient ne rien vouloir dire…

Ritsuka soupira en regardant la web came puis la ferma.

Les jeunes écoliers restèrent muets pendant de longues minutes. Yayoi finit par dire :

« Ritsuka semble abattu et surtout il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

- Sôbi a parlé de malédiction, la malédiction de la lune. Cela a peut-être un rapport avec l'endroit nommé Luna, ajouta son amie.

- Oui mais reste à trouver cet endroit…je vais continuer à regarder l'ordinateur et toi cherche encore dans les papiers de Ritsuka, on ne sait jamais. »

Ils cherchèrent encore pendant un petit moment, ils devaient faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, de manière à ce que la mère de Ritsuka ne se rende pas compte que des « visiteurs » étaient dans la maison.

Ils décidèrent de faire une petite pause en s'accordant une petite partie de jeux vidéos.

Yuiko alluma la console et commença le jeu qui était préalablement installé. C'était un jeu de combat, le joueur était plongé dans un monde virtuel., sur la lune plus précisément... Yuiko créa son personnage et débuta une nouvelle partie. Alors qu'elle progressait dans l'aventure, elle tomba dans un endroit sordide...Tout était sombre, on y voyait à peine à deux mètres...

Aucune lumière émanait...

Yuiko dit à son ami : « pff ce jeu n'est vraiment plus amusant...je n'arrive plus à avancer. »

Yayoi ajouta : « hum c'est vrai que c'est vraiment bizarre... »

Alors que le personnage de Yuiko avançait un peu au hasard...elle découvrit quelque chose qui la figea net sur place...devant elle se tenait...

A suivre...

* * *

Oui oui je sais que c'est court et que j'ai coupé en pleine action lol dites-moi si ça vous a plus!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapître!


End file.
